Mr Salvatore
by Daydreaming-all-the-time
Summary: Luego de la muerte de sus padres, Elena se ve obligada a hablar con el nuevo consejero escolar, Damon Salvatore. Ella no esperaba terminar perdidamente enamorada de él.


**Notas de autora:****Este fanfic también fue publicado en Wattpad,en esa pagina mi nombre de usuario es Daydreaming69.**

Antes de lanzarme en un Fanfic nuevo, pensé que sería mejor si escribía un _one-shot_, relajado y simple.

School Counselor sería el nombre del puesto que ocupa Damon en el instituto de Mystic Falls—En este fic—,la traducción seria orientador, pero sonaba raro así que prefiero usar "Consejero escolar".Los consejeros escolares son considerados profesores también.

**Disclaimer :** _The Vampire Diaries_ pertenece a LJSmith,no gano nada escribiendo y publicando esta historia. Tampoco se infringen los derechos de autor.

**Mr. Salvatore**

—Elena, ¿Estás bien?—Pregunto Alaric Saltzman, mirando a su alumna con una preocupación verdadera mostrándose en sus ojos.

Elena levanto su mirada un poco, y sonrió de manera falsa, estaba cansada de esa pregunta. Logro formar por centésima vez una excusa :—Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada.

—Tú y tu hermano necesitan demostrar interés en mis clases—dijo el profesor, ahora mas serio.

—Participare más en clase, y hablare con Jeremy.

—Las cosas mejoraran,Elena—Prometio Alaric,Elena sonrió y salió de aula. Al salir del aula, se encontró con Bonnie y Caroline.

—¿Qué te dijo?—Pregunto Caroline.

—Me pregunto si estaba bien, también me dijo que participara mas en clase—Dijo Elena, antes de empezar a caminar, con sus amigas acompañándola.

—Creo que tiene razón—Opino Bonnie, mirando a su amiga con una suave sonrisa—dejaste el equipo de porristas, a penas vas a clase.

—Puedo meterte en las porristas en dos segundos—Dijo Caroline, sonriéndole a Elena, antes de pasar su brazo izquierdo detrás de la cabeza de Elena. Unos minutos despéeselas tres estaban en el auto de Caroline. Bonnie en el lugar de copiloto y Elena en el asiento trasero, con su mirada clavada en el exterior.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Caroline. Solo necesito tiempo.

—¿Tiempo?—Pregunto Bonnie, girándose en su asiento para observarla—Necesitas seguir haciendo algo, no solo estar triste.

Elena no contesto, lo único que quería hacer era sentarse en su habitación y escribir su diario.

* * *

Alaric aun seguía en el aula, miraba los asientos vacios mientras su mente no paraba de pensar en los hermanos Gilbert, Jeremy ya estaba trabajando en un informe que prometía levantar su nota, pero Elena parecía completamente perdida. Había hablado con los demás profesores y todos coincidían de que a pesar de que Elena no asistía a clases, sus notas seguían manteniéndose de manera satisfactoria. Pero eso no era suficiente para él, sabía lo que era aceptar la muerte de un ser amado, y el sufrimiento que había que atravesar. Elena necesitaba ayuda, se veía perdida y deprimida.

Alaric tomo una de las fichas que estaba en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y empezó a llenarla. Luego de que cada espacio estuviera lleno con la información necesaria se levanto de su silla y camino por los pasillos del instituto, hasta que encontró la oficina que buscaba.

En la puerta de la oficina, un cartel de letras medianas decía :School Counselor.

Entro a la oficina y se encontró con algo que no esperaba, estaba guardando sus cosas en una caja de cartón .Con su rostro mostrando confusión se acerco a su colega.

—¿Qué pasa, Max?—Pregunto Alaric, el hombre se giro y le sonrió.

—¿No lo sabes? Finalmente me voy de este basurero.

Alaric se sorprendió ante el vocabulario de su amigo, Max Foreman siempre se había mostrado como un hombre tranquilo y feliz, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que odiara Mystic Falls,pero decidió abandonar sus pensamientos para saber qué le pasaba a su amigo.

—¿Renunciaste?

—Sí, mi esposa está embarazada, no quiero que mi hijo crezca aquí y muera aquí—Dijo Max,antes de levantar la caja de cartón del escritorio y empezar a caminar a la puerta dispuesta a irse, pero Alaric siguió la conversación.

—Wow eso es genial, Max. Pensaba que Elena necesitaba hablar con un consejero, pero ahora tú te vas qu…—Alaric no pudo seguir hablando, porque Max lo interrumpió.

—Un nuevo consejero aparecerá mañana. Su nombre es Darren o Damon Salvatore, no recuerdo. Deja la ficha en el cajón de mi escritorio.

Antes de que Alaric pudiera contestar, Max salió de la oficina, ignorándolo completamente. El hombre simplemente camino hasta el escritorio, abrió el cajón y vio un montón de fichas, dejo la ficha de Elena sobre las demás y cerro el cajón. Solo esperaba que el nuevo consejero fuera bueno, luego de pensar esto salió de la oficina ,listo ya para irse a su departamento.

* * *

Elena despertó, giro su cuerpo sobre la cama hasta que el sol impacto contra su cara, despertándola por completo. Se levanto de la cama y camino al baño para observarse por unos segundos, realmente deseaba seguir durmiendo.

—¡Elena, ven a desayunar!—Grito una voz, la adolescente salió del baño y camino hasta su ropero para elegir el atuendo de ese día.

Luego de ponerse unos jeans y una remera azul junto a una chaqueta de cuero, camino escaleras abajo hasta la cocina para encontrarse con Jenna y Jeremy que desayunaban en silencio.

—Estas en problemas—Dijo Jeremy, mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa.

—¿De qué habla?—Pregunto Elena, mirando a Jenna que se mostraba algo nerviosa.

—No estás en problema, el consejero escolar quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—No me dio detalles, solo me dijo que su nombre es Damon Salvatore.

—¿Max se fue?—Pregunto Jeremy, haciendo que las mujeres se giraran a verlo.

—¿Tú has visitado al consejero?—Pregunto Jenna, levanto una de sus cejas, inmediatamente Jeremy se paró de su silla y corrió escaleras arriba, evitando las preguntas de Jenna.

—No hice nada malo—Dijo Elena, antes de sentarse en una silla y pasar sus manos por su rostro.

—No, no hiciste nada malo. Si hubieras hecho algo, él habría querido hablar conmigo.

Elena quiso discutir, pero Jenna prendió la televisión, dejando de prestarle atención. Luego de esto la mañana siguió de manera normal, Elena llevo a Jeremy al instituto, y las clases pasaron hasta que en la ultima hora, Elena camino en silencio hasta al oficina del consejero escolar.

No se había atrevido a contarle a Caroline y Bonnie, el motivo por el que tendría que dejar las clases de historia una vez a la semana, sería demasiado vergonzoso. Por lo que tuvo que asegurarse de no llamar demasiado la atención, y mantener la vista en el suelo.

Cuando llego a la oficina, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una visión que no esperaba. No importaba que serie de televisión fuera, siempre mostraban a los consejeros escolares como personas adultas, que tienen sus escritorios llenos de fotos de sus familiares, e incluso tienen anteojos gruesos.

Pero el hombre que estaba sentado, con sus manos sobre el escritorio no se parecía nada a lo que ella esperaba. Era un hombre alto, joven de cabello negro y ojos celestes. Su cuerpo era musculoso, pero no demasiado, y los rasgos de su rostro eran perfectos. Aquel hombre enfrente su suyo, era el ser más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

El hombre le regalo una sonrisa torcida, se giro para mirarla mejor y luego dijo :—Hola, Elena.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—Pregunto ella rápidamente.

—Porque no esperaba a otra estudiante—Dijo él, y Elena se sintió un poco tonta.

Un silencio incomodo se poso entre ellos, Damon se paro y corrió la silla que esta frente a su escritorio, y realizo una invitación: —¿No quieres sentarte?

—No quiero estar aquí, no quiero hablar contigo.—Dijo ella, haciendo que el hombre le mirara sorprendido.

—La verdad es que me pagan por meterme en tu mente y tocar tu alma—Dijo Damon, antes de acerarse a ella, luego continuo su discurso:—Házmelo fácil, Elena. Porque no voy a rendirme hasta que te sientes, soy capaz hasta de levantarte con un solo brazo.

—Okey—Dijo Elena, antes de caminar hasta la silla y sentarse en ella. Damon se sentó del otro lado del escritorio, y no dijo nada. La adolescente le miro confundida.

"¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?"Pensó ella, antes de pensar que decir:—¿No vas a decir nada?

—¿No quieres saber quién soy?, Pensé que tenía un aura misteriosa o algo así.

"Si, Si tienes un aura misteriosa."Pensó ella, pero sabía que no podía decir aquello.

—¿De dónde eres?—Pregunto Elena, Damon sonrió de nuevo y respondió.

—New York.

—¿por qué viniste aquí?

—Quería estar en un pueblo por un tiempo, me sentía algo ahogado en las ciudades grandes.

—¿Viniste con tu esposa y tus hijos?

—Sigo soltero—Respondió él, y rio ante el rostro de sorpresa de la muchacha.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—Pregunto ella rápidamente.

—Veintiséis (1)

—Wow,debes ser insoportable para que no tengas novia o novio.

—No encontré a la chica adecuada, y no soy gay.

—Lo sé, solo lo decía para que dejaras de sonreír.

—Bien, ahora vayamos a la parte interesante—dijo él, antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa—Escuche que perdiste a tus padres, ¿Cómo lo estas llevando?

—Hay momentos difíciles, pero creo que bien.

—Lo estas llevando mejor que tu hermano, no te noto drogada.

—Él está en un momento difícil, ya no hablamos como antes, pero Jenna esta controlándolo lo mejor que puede. Si no fuera por ella, él se habría ido. Estoy tratando de ayudarla, trato de evitar que se drogue, pero la droga no se aleja de él.

—Él es tu hermano no tu responsabilidad, habla con él, pero no te metas en sus asuntos, o terminaras dándole más ganas de drogarse. Él simplemente quiere olvidar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Pregunto ella.

—Porque también tuve un hermano.

—¿Murió?

—No, pero ya no lo considero mi hermano.

—¿Qué paso?

—Creo que estamos cruzando la línea, maestro-estudiante—Dijo Damon, mostrándose algo incomodo. Pero Elena ya sentía suficiente curiosidad, para insistir con su pregunta la próxima vez que lo viera.

—¿Qué quieres saber?—Pregunto ella, ahora mostrándose mas dispuesta a hablar con el muchacho.

—¿Por qué dejaste de ser porrista?

—No puedo animar a las personas, si estoy triste.

—¿Qué te causa tristeza ?Además del hecho de que perdiste a tus padres.

—Todos siguen con sus vidas, como si mis padres nunca hubieran existido, eso me causa tristeza—Dijo ella, luego mordió su labio inferior ,mientras buscaba palabras para continuar—…No poder ayudar a Jeremy me causa ansiedad, pero dejando de lado esas razones, simplemente no encuentro fuerzas para seguir, los extraño demasiado.

—Hey—Dijo Damon, antes de pararse de su silla y acercarse a Elena—Lo bueno de que tengas que venir aquí todas las semanas, es que estoy aquí para cuando quieras hablar. No estás sola, Elena.

Tal como habían acordado, Elena iba a la oficina de Damon cada martes, y durante una hora y media hablaban de lo que fuera que Elena deseara hablar, luego de un tiempo él logro convencer a Elena de que volviera al grupo de porristas, y empezara a hablar con Jeremy de la forma que solía hacerlo, como amigos, no como si fuera su madre. Fue una sorpresa para todos, la forma en la que Elena volvía a ser casi la misma de antes. Casi la misma de antes, porque aun había un aura de tristeza rodeándola.

Incluso había espacio en el corazón de Elena para amar.

—Hey,Gilbert—Dijo una voz, haciendo que Elena cerrara su casillero para enfrentar al dueño de aquella voz.

Elena se sorprendió al encontrarse con Jason Waters,era su compañero de historia, habían hablado un par de veces con él, ya que Alaric les había encargado un trabajo hace un mes, pero después de eso no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra alguna.

—Hola,Jason—Saludo Elena, sonriendo algo nerviosa.

—Me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo, si quieres—Dijo él, realmente se veía nervioso, pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello rojo, mientras sus ojos verdes mostraban ansiedad.

Elena miro su casillero, no sabía que pensar o decir ,realmente había considerado salir con chicos y ese estilo de cosas, pero no sabía si estaba preparada. La última persona con la que había salido era Matt ,y no había terminado nada bien, él a penas le hablaba.

—¿Qué piensas?—Pregunto él, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Ah sido difícil para mí últimamente, no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea.

—Solo quiero salir contigo, no es una propuesta de matrimonio.

Elena rio levemente y asintió—Esta bien, tal vez no sea mala idea.

—Cambiare ese _Tal vez_ a un _es_, ya verás—Dijo él, antes de sonreírle—Te buscare mañana a las ocho, iremos beber algo, ¿Qué te parece?

—Suena genial—dio ella, antes de verlo caminar.

Elena no pudo evitar reír, oficialmente tenía una cita después de tanto tiempo. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo mas, Caroline apareció, ella tenía una sonrisa que amenazaba con lastimar sus labios.

—Acaba de invitarte a salir, ¿No es así?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Pregunto Elena, aunque estaba sonriéndole.

—Soy tu mejor amiga, se todo lo que pasa en tu vida.

—Eso no suena tan genial como tú crees.

—Concéntrate ,Elena—Dijo Caroline, antes de enredar su brazo con el suyo—Mañana te ayudare a elegir lo que te pondrás ¡No querrá dejarte ir!

Elena sonrió ante las palabras de Caroline, había extrañado ese tipo de conversaciones.

Luego de que Caroline la hubiera internado en una larga conversación de lo que ella podría usar mañana, Elena logro almorzar sola en las gradas que estaban frente a la zona del patio del instituto, donde el equipo de futbol practicaba.

Elena necesitaba pensar, realmente no sabía si era una buena idea, aunque le atraía la idea de probar de nuevo aquella experiencia que era tener una cita, estar asolas con un chico y besarlo al final de la noche. Por otro lado había algo que le impedía estar completamente emocionada con salir con Jason. La peor parte era que no sabía que era.

—Se rumorea que Elena Gilbert tiene una cita—dijo una voz, Elena se giro para encontrarse con Damon, él estaba sentado a su lado, con una mirada seria cruzando su rostro, ella movió sus ojos mirando la chaqueta de cuero hasta los jeans apretados que siempre usaba. A pesar de que había pasado un buen tiempo, ella aun no veía a Damon como su profesor, pero aun así lo trato como tal.

— —Dijo ella, en forma de saludo, antes de seguir hablando:—¿Caroline hablo con usted?

—No diría eso, en realidad ella estaba hablando con Bonnie, pero toda la escuela escucho.

Elena no dudo en creerle, Caroline era capaz de gritar cuando estaba emocionada.

—Um…¿Vino a felicitarme?

—¿Estas lista para eso, Elena?—Pregunto él, Elena se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, esperaba que él le sonriera e hiciera algún comentario sarcástico que haría que ella se molestara.

—Honestamente no lo sé.

—No es suficiente para ti.

"Okey, esto es extraño."Pensó ella, se sintió extraña ante las palabras de Damon, estaba segura de que esa no era la forma en la que un profesor hablaba, él estaba cruzando la línea que separaba la clase de comentarios que podían hacerse.

—¿De qué hablas?—Se atrevió a preguntar, Elena.

—Él nunca podrá darte lo que quieres, quieres amar de verdad, sentir la pasión que significa estar enamorada de alguien, hasta que ese amor te consuma por completo. Jason nunca podrá darte eso, ninguno de estos niños podrá.

Elena se perdió en la mirada de Damon, de repente los dos estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que sus manos se enredaran, entonces Elena hizo la pregunta que estaba rondando por su mente—¿Tu puedes darme esa clase de amor?

—Toma la decisión correcta, Elena—Dijo el hombre, antes de pararse y bajar de las gradas, dejando a Elena sola y confundida.

Luego de unas horas, Elena volvió a ver a Damon, esta vez él estaba saliendo de su oficina, con un maletín colgando de su brazo izquierdo, ella se atrevió a acercarse y darle una disculpa.

— , quería disculparme antes, yo…

—¿De qué hablas, Elena? No tienes nada de que disculparte, simplemente escucha el consejo que te di—dijo él, antes de sonreírle y darle la espalda para seguir caminando.

"Un consejo, solo fue eso."Pensó Elena, tratando de controlar los pensamientos que rondaban su mente, realmente había creído que el haba mostrado interés en ella, no la clase de interés que un profesor muestra por su alumna.

"¿A quién quiero engañar?"Pensó ella, y mordió su labio inferior "¿Por qué habría de interesarse en mi?, Además sería incorrecto, él tiene veintiséis y yo diecisiete, ni siquiera soy mayor de edad."Así Elena logro tranquilizarse un poco, y volver su mente a Jason, después de todo tenía una cita.

El tiempo paso, una hora faltaba para que Jason apareciera en la puerta de su casa. Elena había elegido un vestido azul, y unos zapatos negros, su cabello estaba suelto como siempre. Eran tales los nervios que sentía, que Caroline había elegido su atuendo sin que ella opinara una vez, ahora solo faltaba que él apareciera.

Su mente viajo inevitablemente en Damon, en la pequeña posibilidad de salir en una cita con él ,se pregunto cómo sería estar en ese tipo de situación con él.

"Deja de pensar en eso."Se dijo, mientras unía sus manos en un intento de concentración "Damon toma lo que quiere y no duda por un segundo, si él estuviera interesado en mi, hace tiempo que hubiera hecho algo."Pensó, recordando todo lo que él le había contado sobre sí mismo.

Luego de unos minutos el timbre sonó , y Jenna apareció en su habitación se veía feliz e incluso emocionada.

—Elena, Jason llego—Dijo Jenna, antes de salir de la habitación. Elena prácticamente corrió escaleras abajo, hasta que se encontró con el muchacho. Él le sonreía de manera cálida, vestía unos jeas y una camisa azul.

—Te ves hermosa, Elena—Dijo Jason, Elena se sonrojo levemente y se despidió de Jenna.

La cita continúo normalmente, ambos se conocieron y se hicieron bromas, justo al final de la misma algo extraño sucedió.

Justo cuando Jason la dejo en su casa, ella se encontró en la parte de la cita donde obviamente se despedían con un suave beso. Jason estaba allí, mirándola expectante a que dijera algo, pero ella no quiso besarlo o decir algo.

El muchacho se acerco lentamente a ella, hasta que sus frentes chocaron y Elena puso una de sus manos en el pecho de él, y lo empujo de manera suave. Jason entendió el mensaje y retrocedió avergonzado.

—Hm…¿Querrías salir otra vez conmigo?

—Yo realmente quería salir contigo, pero creo que no estoy lista.

—¿Podemos ser amigos al menos? Realmente la pasó bien cuando estoy contigo

—" Él nunca podrá darte lo que quieres, quieres amar de verdad, sentir la pasión que significa estar enamorada de alguien, hasta que ese amor te consuma por completo. Jasón nunca podrá darte eso, ninguno de estos niños podrá."

Elena recordó las palabras de Damon y asintió rápidamente, antes de decir: —Claro que podemos ser amigos, Jason.

El muchacho respondió la sonrisa y se alejo de manera calmada. Elena entro a su casa y se dejo caer en el suelo. Las palabras de Damon realmente habían logrado confundirla,a tal puto que le había quitado las ganas de continuar saliendo con aquel muchacho, y Jason era un buen chico, la clase de persona que uno se cruza pocas veces en la vida. Pero no podía estar con él, porque justo cuando había considerado besarlo, Damon apareció en su mente atormentándola.

"Es tu profesor."Pensó Elena, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos peligrosos de su mente.

—¿Elena está bien?—Pregunto Jeremy, que la miraba sumamente preocupado. Elena se paro y negó con la cabeza, luego subió las escaleras y se tiro en su cama, después de unos segundos termino profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, Elena decidió comer algo en The Mystic grill y aclarar su pensamientos. Aunque solo lo hacia para evitar el fantasma de Damon, él parecía estar a donde quiera que ella mirara, justo cuando pudo empezar a relajarse, mientras comía un sándwich tostado, vio como Damon estaba sentado en la barra, bebiendo lo que parecía un Whiskey.

Ella decidió no prestarle mucha atención, pero de repente él se giro y le sonrió de manera suave. Elena se sonrojo ,y no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando él se paro y empezó a acercarse a ella, incluso se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué tal estuvo la cita?—Pregunto él, había algo en el aire que rodeaba a Damon, Elena no pudo evitar realizar una pregunta.

—¿Estás borracho?

El muchacho hizo un gesto con sus dedos, haciendo una seña de que había tomado muy poco alcohol, pero Elena no le creyó.

—Debería irse a casa , .Hay bastantes alumnos del instituto aquí, pensaran mal de usted.

—No, no me iré hasta que respondas mi pregunta.

—No fue lo que esperaba.

—Te lo dije—Dijo Damon rápidamente, luego inclino sobre la mesa y roso la mano de Elena con la suya.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso?—Pregunto ella, uniendo su mano a la de Damon.

—Porque se lo que quieres, y estaba seguro que esa cita terminaría decepcionándote.

—¿Solo por eso?—Pregunto ella, antes de alejar su mano de la de Damon, pero él rápidamente volvió a unirlas y le sonrió de manera abierta.

—La otra razón es obvia, ¿no crees? Estoy seguro de que has pensando en mi de esa manera—Dijo él, y Elena pudo sentir como por aquel segundo su corazón se detenía ,y su respiración se volvía agitada.

—Damon no podemos hacer esto—dijo ella, antes de alejar su mano de la de Damon, y pararse ya decidida a irse.

Damon no dudo y la siguió hasta fuera del bar, luego enredado sus dedos con los de ella,y la arrastro hasta la parte trasera del bar, donde no había ni una persona cerca.

—Listo, aquí nadie podrá vernos—Dijo él, antes de empujarla contra la pared y acercarse a ella de manera peligrosa.

"¿Qué le está pasando?"Se pregunto ella, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a agitarse. Sentía miedo.

—Pensé que simplemente cuidarte ,y ver como eras feliz, era suficiente para mí, pero tienes una extraña habilidad para atraerme.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Su nombre era Katherine, ella y yo teniamos una relación, mi hermano termino metido en medio de eso, y por eso no volví a hablarle—Confeso Damon, viendo con cuidado las reacciones de la muchacha—Luego de un tiempo termine convirtiéndome en lo mismo que ella era, un vampiro. Y luego de tantos años te encontré, eres su replica exacta. Pensé que eras igual a ella, pero resultaste ser todo lo contrario, pensé en secuestrarte y acabar con tu vida, pero no soy lo suficientemente egoísta, así que me resigne a meterme en tu vida aunque fuera de esta manera, como tu consejero escolar y profesor.

—Damon, no entiendo nada…—dijo Elena, antes de retroceder un poco.

—No tienes idea de cuánto me eh estado reprimiendo, cuando siempre terminas tan cerca de mi—Dijo él, y Elena pudo ver como unas venas empezaban a formarse alrededor de sus ojos, y unos colmillos empezaban a crecer. Pero aquel rostro espeluznante rápidamente desapareció, y volvió a ser el Damon que ella estaba acostumbrado a ver—Nuca me permitiría hacerte daño.

Elena se quedo en completo silencio, no podía creerlo, Damon era un vampiro, y solos se había acercado a ella por el hecho de que se parecía a su ex novia. En medio de su confusión no puedo evitar que Damon se acercara a ella y le besara. Cuando reacciono se apuro en empujarlo, y empezó a caminar, alejándose de él, sin mirar atrás. Damon no evito que se fuera, se quedo parado allí observando cómo se esfumaba frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Los días pasaron con rapidez, Poco a poco los estudiantes se fueron dando cuenta de cómo el asiento de Elena siempre estaba vacío sin importar de que clase se tratara. Alaric se atrevió a preguntarle a Damon si sabía algo, pero el muchacho negó saber algo, ante esto el profesor de historia se atrevió a llamar a la casa de Elena, recibiendo una vaga excusa de ella que decía estar enferma.

Pero Damon sabia la razón por la que ella evitaba ir a clases, no quería confrontarlo, pero él sabia que ella aparecería tarde o temprano, y él estaría listo para enfrentarla.

Finalmente Elena piso el instituto, con su mirada baja y su rostro mostrando cansancio, paso las clases de manera normal, presentando los trabajos que no había podido entregar, hasta que la ultima hora llego y tuvo que visitar al consejero escolar, Damon Salvatore. Cuando entro a su oficina lo vio igual que siempre. Relajado, sentado en su silla mientras miraba por la ventana de manera distraída.

—Hola—Murmuro Elena, haciendo que él se girara a verlo.

—¿A pesar de todo volviste?

—Tu sabias que volverías—Dijo ella, mostrándose segura.

Él se paro y se acerco a ella, Elena no retrocedió se mantuvo parada en la puerta.

—¿En qué piensas?—Pregunto él.

—Pensé en evitarte para siempre, pero luego recordé todo lo que me ayudaste y cuan feliz me haces, no puedo dejar eso atrás. Quiero que sigas a mi lado.

—¿Cómo consejero?

—¿Qué insinúas?—Pregunto ella, sintiéndose algo lejana a Damon de repente.

—Te amo, Elena—dijo Damon, antes de tirarla hacia adelante, cerrar la puerta y clavar un beso dulce en los labios de Elena, quitándole todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No!—dijo ella, antes de empujarlo ,y seguir hablando:—esto—dijo ella, señalando con sus dedos a ambos—no puede pasar, eres mi profesor.

—Creo que hace tiempo cruzamos esa línea, Elena. Y en dos segundos puedo dejar de ser tu consejero.

—Me gustaría ser tan libre como tú, no estás atado en nada.

—Entonces solo déjate ir.

Ella no supo que decir, simplemente dejo que Damon la besara de nuevo y la tuviera entre sus brazos, antes de que pudiera dudar, Damon él le susurro algo al oído que hizo que estuviera segura de querer estar con Damon de una manera amorosa:—No sabes cuándo espere para decirte que te amaba,no parecías querer darte cuenta.

* * *

Los rumores de la renuncia de Damon Salvatore recorrió el instituto rápidamente, algunos decían que simplemente él había renunciado porque había considerado el trabajo aburrido, otros que él había conseguido un puesto mejor en una ciudad más grande.

Solo unos pocos sabían lo que realmente había sucedido, entre ellos estaban la familia de Elena, Caroline y Bonnie. Por supuesto que todos habían reaccionado de maneras distintas, Jenna se había mostrado en contra de la relación, pero luego de que Damon demostrara tomarse en serio su noviazgo con Elena cedió, Jeremy no mostro interés alguno en la relación de su hermana, Caroline y Bonnie por otro lado no aceptaron a Damon hasta que su amistad con Elena estuvo en juego.

Todo eso había pasado en un lapso de dos meses, dos meses desde que los sentimientos de ambos habían quedado claros y habían empezado a ser novios. Damon no podía creer la felicidad que crecía en su pecho día a día, era feliz al lado de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, Elena Gilbert. Ahora él iría a buscarla e irían al cine. La diferencia de edad nunca había sido un problema, pronto ella cumpliría dieciocho y no habría problemas, a demás de que ella era algo madura para su edad, por lo que él nunca la veía como una adolescente.

Damon se subió a su convertible, y manejo hasta la casa Gilbert, cuando estuvo allí se bajo y toco el timbre, inmediatamente se encontró con Elena, que le miraba de manera dulce.

—¡Viniste!—dijo ella, y luego él se inclino para besarla y acariciar sus mejillas de manera suave.

—¿Vamos?—Pregunto él, antes de tomarla de la mano y empezar a caminar hasta su auto.

Damon se aseguro de que Elena tuviera puesto su cinturón de seguridad, y luego prendió el auto, pero antes de que pudiera decirle que película tenía planeado que ambos vieran ella le sorprendió con un murmuro.

—Te amo, Damon.

—Yo también te amo ,Elena —Respondió él rápidamente, antes de moverse para darle un beso que se volvió algo mas sin que ambos lo planearan, él dedico su tiempo en recorrer su boca, y hacerle sentir la necesidad que tenia de besarla en todo momento. Quería hacerle comprender cuanto la amaba, cuando se separaron, ella le sonrió. Damon no pudo evitar besar su frente para luego empezar a manejar hacia el cine.

**Notas:** Como siempre mis fics son algo raros ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Muy pronto subiere un fic nuevo.

(1)Creo que Damon quedo atrapado en los veintiséis, no recuerdo bien, tampoco confió en wikipedia y los foros de fans, corríjanme si me equivoque.


End file.
